darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Artistic License
November 06 2011 Back To 2011 Logs Weaversplice Protofire (Golden Memories Antiques and Art, Crystal City) --- It's a particularily quiet cycle in the Golden Memories: Antiques and Art shop. A couple, saitsfied with a purchase made and discussing it with eachother can be seen, and heard, leaving the shop, while two others mill about the shop, browsing the goods. At the counter, the cashier on staff is haggling with a third customer, and in the middle of all of this, Weaversplice is seated at a desk off in a corner, appraising some new inventory. An antique radio and a very interpretive sculpture of Primus is on his desk, as is a datapad and computer, which he goes between as he carefully checks over the item. After a few minutes, the door opens again, and Protofire steps in. His wings snap back, out of the way as he pauses inside the shop, watching the two, and then scanning all around. his optics flicker and find the statue immediately, looking on it in surprise as he makes his way forwards "Good afternoon, sir." Weaversplice glances up from his task, and instantly puts on his most pleasant smile. He then rises from the chair he was seated in, casually locking both his computer and datapad screens. "Protofire, it is an honour to have you patronize my little shop here." He glances about, as if not having noticed the other customers. A deal had been struck, and the haggling customer leaves with a bit of a smug look. Weaversplice's attention then snaps back to Protofire. "See something of interest?" "Yes. This statue. It is likely not for sale but I think I recognise the style." admits Protofire, admiring it "Not very many left." He then continued "The artist was not very popular in his day. Nobody understood him." Weaversplice nods his head and smiles. "No, he was not...." he comments. Weaversplice picks up a gentle laser pointer and flicks it on, detailing a small red dot along some of the contours of the sculpture. "However, these days too many people are so literal minded. What people didn't understand was his expression. I hear he was very devout to Primus, but had his own interpretations of everything." Click. The laser pointer goes off. "From the roughness,harsh angles, deep grooves, and grim expression, he depicts a much less... forgiving Primus. Or perhaps... the artist is just angry or ashamed with himself?" Weaversplice smiles and looks up. "But that is just my interpretation. I love that art is subjective and can mean anything to anyone." There is a pause. "As for being for sale, it is for my personal collection." "You make a very good case. There are some instances in his Records that show that PRimus, while forgiving and kind, is also a strict god, with tight rules and consequences." agrees Protofire, wing flicking again "Ahh. A pity. I wanted another of his peices. What else do you have that is odd and unusual?" "Oh, you have a collection of his works too? I should like to see them sometime," Weaversplice comments, his grin growing. Weaversplice moves out from behind his desk. "As for other odd pieces, come this way. I have a particularily abstract metal etching that might be to your taste, as well as a few tapestries, which were made using the wool from fiber-optic llamas. Tapestries seem to be far out of style. A pity. I appreciate them." Weaver splice moves between two shelves and then turns to a nook that has an assortment of framed etchings and tapestries from the Golden Age. He glances about before pointing out the aforementioned abstract etching, an explosion of vivid colour and organic curves that contrast with the stark, angular surroundings of most of Cybertron. Weaversplice nods his head as he stares at the strange curvy piece. "Some say it isn't anything, just random pigments ground into the metal to accentuate the relief, while others say if you look at it just right, you can make out the hills that have sinced eroded away and formed the rust sea, and some sort of structure upon them. THe trick is to not be confused by the... creative use of colour and lack of straight lines. Personally, I usually just see an odly porportioned bumblepuppy," Weaversplice explains. "This was the only work from this particular artist. He had an untimely death shortly after its completion. Some argue it isn't complete. That is what makes it so valuable." "The Only work? I swear i've seen something similar." notes Protofire, rubbing his bearded chin in puzzlement, staring at it "i just cannot place WHERE." He lifts a finger to 'trace' in air the outline of the pattern, then shook his head 'Or I could be misremembering things. How puzzling indeed." With a side glance, Weaversplice appraises Protofire's expression for a moment before glancing back at the piece of art. "Well, I am not omnicient, so for all I know, there could be another from him. Perhaps something stolen before he had a chance to showcase it..." Weaversplice says with a bit of a small smile. "Or he used a different signature." Weaversplice offers a small shrug. "If you do remmeber where you saw something like that, I would like to hear more." "Indeed. I will, if only to solve the mystery of what it means. " promises Protofire with a smile "Have you any Idols of primus from the early Golden age? I see one from mid-way in here." With a slight tilt of his head, followed by a confident nod, Weaversplice says "Right this way. We have a section of art dedicated to Primus himself," the shop owner says. "It's in another room, though, since it seems tacky to place them among the other collections." Weaversplice beckons Protofire and then swiftly walks over to a door, where he inputs a small code to get it to open. He then steps aside and gestures for Protofire to go in. "Primus in just about every media." "NOt many would think like that, even in Crystal City. Where do you hail from, Weaversplice? " asks Protofire as he looks in, glancig about as he examines various peices, almost boredly. "I prefer to keep that information to myself," responds Weaversplice. "However, I have moved around a lot, changing my place of residence as it suited my fancy. I must own to some frivolity, but I have great respect for Primus and those who worship him." "Fair enough. It couldnt have been too seriuos a history if Immigration allowed you in." replies Protofire, not pushing it further as he picks one up "This one. I want this one." Weaversplice nods his head. "To be honest, I had lived in Crystal City before, but had been absent for a long time." Weaversplice sounds almost whistful, exventing a slight sigh before continuing, "It was easy to regain access." Weaversplice then walks over, stooping forward to examine the piece that Protofire had picked up. "Aaaaah, you have remarkable taste. Considering your standing as a veteran, I will give you a thirty per cent discount. Do not object, for I will hear none of it!" "I will not object then. but you are QUITE kind." agrees Protofire with a smile, offerig it back to weaversplice to be scanned, priced and all that as he taps an arm, bringing out his debit-chip. Weaversplice grins. "If I were too kind I would present it as a gift. I am just the right amount of generous," Weaversplice responds with a somewhat lopsided smirk. He takes the object, scanning it as he leads Protofire back out and up to the front desk, quickly exchanging a few words with the cashier. THe stocky mech steps aside and Weaversplice takes command of the till. A laugh from the veteran "Well said, sir. Well said." he makes his way over too, putting the chip on the counter as he looked about at all the other things here "Hmm. nothing else catches my old optics these days. But I really should help the economy a little more." Weaversplice chuckles as he takes the chip and withdraws the appropriate amount. "Shouldn't we all? If there is nothing else, I gladly bid you a good cycle and hope to see you again." Category:LogsCategory:2011 LogsCategory:Hookshot's LogsCategory:Protofire's Logs